


A Tuba

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tubas, kazoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bones’ Mom sent him pictures of him in high school. One stands out. Inspired by the lj site. Don’t own them.





	

The e-mail attachment read,

To: Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy, USS Enterprise

From: Mom

Dear Leo,

How are you and Jim? Are you two ever going to give me grandchildren? I love Jo, but I want more. I’m doing well, and so is your sister, Sarah. I think she’s decided to become a Nun. She’s not giving me grandchildren either. I told her I was willing to overlook the fact that she’s not married. Well, anyway, I was cleaning out the attic and discovered some old photos of you from High School. Thought I’d forward them.

Your Loving Mother,

Eleanor

PS Give me grandkids!

Jim had walked in from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, and noticed Bones laughing. “What is it?” Jim asked, scrubbing another towel through his wet hair.

“Mom,” Bones replied as Jim plopped down on the bed next to him. Bones showed him the e-mail.

“She does know that’s anatomically impossible, right? I mean, her husband and her son are doctors,” Jim said.

Bones burst out laughing as he scrolled through the pics his Mom had sent. Homecoming pictures, Prom pictures, high school play, and marching band. The last made him shake his head as Jim started laughing. “Yes, I was in the marching band,” Bones grumbled.

“You played the Tuba?” Jim asked.

“When I was eight, my father decided to enroll me in a band course at the local Y. The only instrument left open was the Tuba. I was okay with it, once I grew big enough to actually walk around with it around me. Will you stop laughing?” Bones asked.

“I’m sorry, Bones, I just pictured you playing something a little more refined, like a kazoo,” Jim said.

“A KAZOO!!!!” Bones exclaimed as he reached for the towel. “I’m gonna make you forget all about that Tuba,” he told Jim. And he did, or at least he tried.


End file.
